Flashback
by Magic Detective
Summary: For backstories on some of your favorite tennis players. Rated for some scenes. Requests welcome!
1. Introduction

Okay, this is going to be an experiment, guys. I'm going to write backstories on tennis players that you request. Who you want, I'll write it (and if it's for Chatrooms, be my guest XD). Now, to start things off, here's a list I got for ones I came up with and want:

* * *

><p><strong>Senri after getting his eye injury<strong>

**How Kintaro became a regular**

**Ryoma in America before he moved to Japan**

**Sanada and Yukimura's first meeting as kids**

**How Rikkai was formed**

**Renji and Sadaharu during elementary **

**Momo and Kaido when they first entered Seigaku**

**Tezuka's matches against Atobe and Sanada**

**Atobe's time in London before moving to Japan**

**How Sengoku became a National Level Player**

**Mizuki's entrance into St. Rudolph**

**Kippei and Senri before the inciden****t**

* * *

><p>Tell me if you have any other ideas! Now, request away!<p> 


	2. From A Heir To King

_Requested by kyotolover_

_Story: Atobe in London_

**Chapter 1: From A Heir to King**

**POV: Keigo Atobe**

"He's sooooo weak!"

"It's cause he's Japanese!"

"I can read your tennis style like the back of my hand! Stupid!"

Those words ate at me. They laughed at me, the fool I am. I am just a pitiful loser.

Why couldn't I win?

This was shameful. It seemed like I wasn't meant to play tennis. I was weak.

Just a little squirt.

* * *

><p>When I went to the courts the next day, I didn't enter and only watched.<p>

I didn't want to be laughed at again.

I sighed. Will I ever go on a court again without becoming a complete fool? I didn't think so. That's when Kabaji walked up.

"Kabaji," I started to say, "Will I ever become a good player?"

He stared at me and nodded.

"Usu."

That's when something clicked.

Unlike before, where I can just hold my money up in the air and get what I want, I have to work for it. Like how my father did to become one of the most powerful men in the world. And I would have to do so now.

If I want to be a top player, I have to work for it in this environment.

Where winning is the only thing that matters here.

That's when I started to notice people's blind spots.

* * *

><p>Ever since, I started training and watching the kids play, searching for their blind spots. Kabaji supported me all the way, and soon, I felt confident enough to step on the court again. With my new Insight, as I called it, I confidently stepped on the court.<p>

"Kabaji," I said. "Wish me good luck out there."

"Usu."

The others started laughing at me again. I took a deep breath and tried to take it.

"Well, if it isn't the shrimp!"

"What, came back to lose again?"

"You're just too bad!"

I felt anger rising up in me. But I only stared at them, and my eyes locked on the very first one who beat me.

"You." I confidently said. "Play me."

"I will."

I soon won. Everyone gasped at me.

"How did he…"

"No way…"

"He actually won…"

I turned my head towards Kabaji, who smiled. Then, words suddenly came into my head, and putting my hand over my face, I said them:

"Ore-Sama no Bigi ni Yoi na."

Soon enough, nobody could beat me.

* * *

><p>I had grown into one of the most powerful tennis players there is. And this, will be a test like what happened that day. A test of how far I came.<p>

I looked at my opponent.

"Hello, Tezuka."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: I got some new requests! Here are they:<strong>

**From demoncat13: How Shiraishi became captain**

**From XTheTricksterX: How Niou and Yagyuu became a doubles pair and Tezuka's match with Yukimura**


	3. Sweet Foreign

_Requested by Alpha__14_

_Story: How Marui and Jackal became a doubles pair_

**Chapter 2: Sweet Foreign**

**POV: Bunta Marui**

I remembered when he first came here. I was walking to school, chewing on my gum, when I suddenly I bumped into a boy I've never seen before. His head was clean shaven, and he had tan skin.

"Sorry!" He said to me. "I'm new here and I don't know where to go."

Heh. A new kid. Figures. "New, huh? Name's Bunta Marui."

The boy stared at me.

"I'm Jackal Kurawara."

* * *

><p>As soon as I got the chance, I immediately dragged him to the tennis club.<p>

"Now, who do we have here?" Yukimura asked when he saw me dragging Jackal with me.

"A friend of mine. Can he run laps with me?" I asked innocently.

"B-But…" Jackal stammered.

Yukimura smiled his of-course-you-can-Marui-and-I-want-to-see-what-your-friend-can-do smile and nodded.

Soon, Jackal was running with me. He was puzzled by why I did that, but this was just a test to see what special skill he has.

And turns out, he did.

Around when we had run 20 laps, I was ready to pass out. But Jackal, on the other hand, had barely broke a sweat. He just kept running if he started just now.

By the time we were done, Jackal was less exhausted than I was.

"How did you…" I started to say.

Jackal smiled at me. "I used to be long distance runner back in Brazil."

We were silent before I finally asked, "Want to be my doubles partner in tennis?"

Jackal was shocked. "But we just met…"

I laughed. "It's getting kinda lonely and boring in singles. You might be interesting."

Jackal chuckled a bit.

And that's where our unlikely friendship started.

* * *

><p>It's hard to believe that we had become an amazing doubles pair.<p>

And now, a test of how far we came has begun.

"Doubles 2! Takashi Momoshiro and Karou Kaido vs. Bunta Marui and Jackal Kurawara!"


	4. Prince of America

_Requested by kyotolover_

_Story: Why Ryoma went to Japan_

**Chapter 3: Prince of America**

**POV: Ryoma Echizen**

"Who is this kid?"

"He's good!"

The usual voices surrounded my head as I walked off the courts. Rookies. I feel kind bad for them.

"Mada Mada Dane." I told my opponent. He gave me a death stare.

As usual.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until some time later I started getting bored. What's more, I wonder what might happen if I end up like dad.<p>

Will I become a bum like him?

As Karupin purred in my lap, my mom walked in and I piped in a question.

"Mom, where did dad went to in middle school?"

* * *

><p>The lights surrounded the city of Tokyo as our plane started to descend. It was very beautiful, like the stars in the sky.<p>

It's liked what my dad wanted, to be the best.

And this is where I wanted to go.

To achieve it.

* * *

><p>This is my dream.<p>

This is my goal.

This is my destiny.

To win at Nationals.

And now, I felt excited for the first time in a while.

This was so fun.

"(You still have lots more to work on.)"

**Note: Midori-Emmi told me to tell the readers she's still alive, but school's taking the life out of her. God, I feel her pain. T_T **

**So, please still read her.**


End file.
